kagerou_project_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes for the anime "Mekakucity Actors." List of Episodes Act.01 - "Artificial Enemy" (Jinzō Enemī ''人造エネミー) Shintaro Kisaragi is an 18 year-old who does nothing but live on his computer. On August 14, Ene, a cyber being living in his computer accidentally spills soda on his keyboard causing him to have to go outside and buy a new keyboard due to it being the Obon holiday. Once he arrives, he ends up becoming a hostage due to terrorists taking over the store. A boy who happens to be held hostage as well happens to ask Shintaro if he has a plan to escape, Shintaro says that he has a plan with a 100% chance of success if someone provides a good distraction. A distraction does ''occur and monitors and shelves start falling over, which gives Shintaro the chance to plug Ene into the security system making it under her control. After the plan succeeds, Shintaro suddenly passes out. Act.02 - "Kisaragi Attention" (如月アテンション) Momo Kisaragi an 16 year-old idol is going to be late for school because she keeps on attracting attention from her fans, causing her to receive a long talk from her teacher Kenjiro about how if she keeps failing tests, she'll have to repeat the year. As a young girl, Momo kept on attracting attention because of her eye ability causing an idol agency to try to scout her. Her mother ends up becoming sick which makes Momo become an idol. Momo ends up getting the day off and decides to buy something that is on sale, so she decides to wear a hoodie so she won't be found out. She ends up running into a little boy who is new to the city and wants the same item, Momo figures out that he is lost and decides to show him the way. He ends up calling her "Oba-san" (meaning "Old Lady.") causing her to punch him in the stomach, which also causes her eye ability to activate and her hood blow off. She ends up trying to run away from the fans and she ends up bringing the little boy along with her but he gets separated from her shortly after and she runs away. Once she loses the fans, a strange woman approaches her. Act.03 - "Blindfold Code" (''Mekakushi Code ''メカクシコード) The woman who's name is revealed to be Tsubomi Kido, tells Momo that she is just like her, by demonstrating her ability to become unnoticed by anyone. This ends up making Momo extremely frightened causing her to faint. Kido brings Momo to the Mekakushi Dan's hideout where she meets Kousuke Seto, Shuuya Kano and Marry Kozakura. After Kido and the others ask her if she'd like to learn more about her power, Momo announces that she will join the "Mekameka Dan" which causes Marry to become startled and trip while she is holding tea. This ends up making the cups fall on Momo's head causing her to fall over and causing her cell phone to fall into the cup of tea. The group decides to buy Momo a new cell phone at the department store while using Kido's power to be unnoticed, where they spot Momo's brother, Shintaro. After Shintaro becomes a hostage, Seto and Kano decide to use their abilities to blend in with the crowd and read people's minds. After hearing Shintaro's escape plan, Momo plans the distraction to use Kido's powers to create a ruckus within the store before Momo uses her ability to attract the terrorists attention to make them look into Marry's eyes, causing them to be frozen, making it so Shintaro could plug Ene into the security system. Act.04 - "Heat Haze Daze" (''Kagerou Daze ''カゲロウデイズ) After the whole incident with Momo, the little boy who is named Hibiya Amamiya spends time with his friend Hiyori Asahina who he has a big crush on. However, His plans to spend the summer with Hiyori are ruined by her cold attitude towards him, and because she has a crush on a strange boy named Konoha. On the following day, August 15, Hibiya finds himself in a dream where Hiyori gets hit by a truck after she tries to chase after a black cat, whispering something before she is hit. As the dream seems to loop, Hibiya keeps on trying to save Hiyori from danger by even trying to pull her away from the cat, however, every time Hiyori always gets killed in some manner encountering a black cat. In the end, Hibiya decides to take Hiyori's place by pushing her away so the truck slams into him, before he dies, he mocks the cat before he is hit. Act.05 - "Kaien Panzermast" (カイエンパンザマスト) Shintaro awakens at the Mekakushi Dan's hideout and is informed that he and Ene are now new members, much to his dismay. They decide to go visit the grave of the founder and former commander of the Mekakushi Dan, who committed suicide two years ago. Shintaro just storms off elsewhere, where he meets Konoha, who is searching for Hibiya and Hiyori, Shintaro ends up having to help him. Meanwhile, at the founder's grave, Kido shows them a picture of the founder and Ene recognizes her as Ayano Tateyama. Act.06 - "Headphone Actor" (ヘッドフォンアクター) Takane Enomoto and Haruka Kokonose are classmates who are tasked by their teacher Kenjiro Tateyama to come up with a special project for their school cultural festival, in which they decide on a shooting video game. During the festival, a young boy named Shuuya brings in a young girl named Tsubomi to try out the game. Tsubomi ends up being very skilled at the game with Takane winning just barely. Shuuya ends up revealing that Tsubomi cheated and that she should apologize to Takane. Later, Takane ends up trying to hide from people who want to face her due to her winning 2nd in a gaming tournament, but Haruka gives her the courage to face them. However, she becomes shocked when Shintaro defeats her and calls her "weak.". Afterwards, she is introduced to Ayano Tateyama, Kenjiro's daughter, Ayano then reveals that she and Shintaro will become her schoolmates. On August 15, during summer classes, Haruka keeps on ignoring Takane or so she thought, so she decides to ignore him, unaware that he is actually in pain. Act.07 - "Konoha's State of The World" (''Konoha no Sekai Jijou ''コノハの世界事情) Category:Anime Category:Mekakucity Actors Category:Episodes